Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a large-sized underwater towing device and a method using the same for underwater towing.
Description of the Related Art
Existing towing devices are small-sized, and unable to carry large experimental equipment. In addition, the disposition of the towing devices is inconvenient and occupies much storage space on the deck of a ship.